1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active matrix organic light emitting display device and method of fabricating the same and, more particularly, to an active matrix organic light emitting display device and method of fabricating the same, which has a structure in which at least one of a data line and a power supply line of a unit pixel passes over at least one of a source region, a channel region, or a drain region except for a contact hole exposing a corresponding semiconductor layer, so that an aperture ratio and a pixel size of the active matrix organic light emitting display device are enhanced.
2. Description of Related Art
Among flat panel display devices, the organic light emitting display device attracts attention as a next generation flat panel display device because it is capable of providing advantages such as a wide range of use temperature, strong shock-or vibration-resistance, a wide viewing angle, a fast response speed, and a clear moving-picture as compared to other flat panel display devices.
The organic light emitting display device uses a phenomenon whereby light is generated by a process in which electron-hole pairs created by electrons and holes or carriers are excited to a higher energy level and then transitioned to a base level, which is a stabilized level.
The organic light emitting display device may be classified, depending on the position of a reflecting layer, as a bottom emitting organic light emitting display device in which the light generated by the phenomenon is emitted downward from a substrate or as a top emitting organic light emitting display device in which the light is emitted upward from the substrate. Further, the organic light emitting display device may be classified according to a driving method as a passive matrix organic light emitting display device in which an organic electroluminescent (EL) element formed in a portion at which a positive bus line and a negative bus line intersect each other is driven in a line by line scanning manner, or as an active matrix organic light emitting display device in which one or more thin film transistors are formed in pixel to every control the organic EL element.
Specifically, an active matrix organic light emitting display device includes a plurality of data lines, a plurality of scan lines, and a plurality of power supply lines. In addition, the device includes at least one thin film transistor, at least one capacitor, a first electrode, an organic layer having at least an organic emission layer, and a second electrode in each of regions surrounded by the data lines, the scan lines and the power supply lines.
FIG. 1 is a plan view illustrating one unit pixel of a conventional active matrix organic light emitting display device. As shown in FIG. 1, one pixel formed on an insulating substrate 11, such as plastic or glass, is composed of two thin film transistors and one capacitor. That is, the pixel may include: a switching thin film transistor TS connected to a relevant scan line 12 of a plurality of scan lines and a relevant data line 13 of a plurality of data lines; a driving thin film transistor Td connected to a relevant power supply line 14 of a plurality of power supply lines to drive an emission region 15 of the organic light emitting display device, the emission region including a first electrode, an organic layer, and a second electrode; and a capacitor C for generating a current source of the driving thin film transistor Td.
However, in the conventional active matrix organic light emitting display device, the number of thin film transistors in the pixel increases with the addition of a compensating circuit, an on/off thin film transistor, and/or the like. Incorporation of these additional components limits the layout and a structure for the formation of thin film transistors, data lines, and power supply lines in the pixel in the design and/or fabrication stages, and tends to reduce both the aperture ratio of the emission region and the size of the pixel.